spittingimagefandomcom-20200214-history
Commons of House
Commons of House is a song debuted in Episode 047 in 1988 and parodies several rap groups from the time such as N.W.A., Salt'n'Pepa and Run-D.M.C. It was released on the 20 Great Golden Gobs record. Composer: Philip Pope Lyrics: Steve Brown and David Haldane Debut: Episode 047 Running Time: 2:43 Characters (in order of appearance): *Speaker: Chris Barrie *Nigel Lawson: Steve Nallon *Geoffery Howe: Enn Reitel *Neil Kinnock: Chris Barrie *Margaret Thatcher: Steve Nallon *Edwina Currie: Kate Robbins *David Owen: Chris Barrie *David Steel: Steve Coogan *Roy Hattersley: Steve Nallon *Norman Tebbit *Tony Benn: Jon Glover *Roy Brown *Michael Heseltine: Chris Barrie *Ken Livingstone: Chris Barrie *Douglas Hurd: Steve Coogan *Nicholas Ridley: Jon Glover Lyrics Voiceover: This is a journey into a lunatic asylum. Speaker: Order! Or-or-or-or-order! SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House. Nigel Lawson: I'm the coolest cat Geoffery Howe: And I'm a little mouse SINGERS: House of Commons, where nothing's ever changed Neil Kinnock: I'll fight and die for my country Margaret Thatcher: We'll see if that can be arranged Edwina Currie: There's a doctor in the house, but no nurses in the hospitals David Owen: Jack your body, j-j-jack your body (body) David Steel: For God's sake, David, don't give in. Speaker: Order! Or-or-order! Roy Hattersley: Ooh, I'll have a steak please SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Leon Brittan, Roy Hattersley, Cyril Smith: We are the fat boys Norman Tebbit: And I'm the skinny yob SINGERS: House of Commons, where everyone's a star Neil Kinnock: Hey listen man, I'm bad! Tony Benn: Yes, as leader, you certainly are. Edwina Currie: Push it, push it real good Cecil Singer: (Push it) Ron Brown: Drop the mace, drop the mace Michael Heseltine:And wave it about Nigel Lawson: Drop your wads, drop your wads, drop your wads on the counter Ken Livingstone: Tony Benn, Tony Benn is a bad young brother, in actual fact SINGERS: House of Commons, to be an MP Margaret Thatcher: You must keep talking rap, Neil Kinnock: That's rap with a capital C SINGERS: House of Commons, how common can you get Neil Kinnock: Hey what's your favourite group Roy? Roy Hattersley: Wet Wet Wet! SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Neil Kinnock: Ah, Roy, you big fat... Edwina Currie: Push it, push it, don't force it! We're going to have big fun. (The following goes on during the credits.) SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Douglas Hurd: I'm a ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-ni-ninety-nine... our house. Neil Kinnock: Ah, shut up, a lot of you, you bastards. All of you, get out, Out! Out! SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Edwina Currie: Only way is up, babies. SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Other politican: The problem will be, that no-one will ever be... erm... SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Douglas Hurd: You want it open or wrapped? Neil Kinnock: GET OUT! SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Nicholas Ridley (simulated): Build a house, build a house, build a house, on the greenbelt. Edwina Currie (simulated): Oh, Cecil! Must be yours. Roy Hattersley: {unknown} Neil Kinnock: Say that again, Roy? SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House Other politican: Notice the messy compartment. Edwina Currie: What ya mean, you need a whole lot of roses? SINGERS: House of Commons, Commons of House. Douglas Hurd: Our house. Category:Songs Category:Sketches